


To Coach, With Love

by jbthegift (JaneQDoe)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Adam, F/F, F/M, and his nasty father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/jbthegift
Summary: Kara Danvers was just looking for someone to rent half of her home.  Once her cousin Clark sends a co-worker of his her way from across the country, Kara has no idea she's about to gain so much more.





	To Coach, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/gifts).



> For the SuperSantaFemslash Christmas in July 2018 contest.  
> My prompt from AnotherShipper was: Roommates with a Baby AU. I'm not entirely sure this is the kind of thing you were thinking of, but I hope at least you enjoy. :)
> 
> This is definitely an AU, and as always unbetaed. I hope most of the changes are fairly clear - liberties are taken all over the place. You want an alive Jeremiah? He's here. You want a Cat Grant that's actually younger than Kara, without the Phantom Zone addendum? She's here too.

“I just figured it would be mutually beneficial,” Clark said, his tone sliding from matter-of-fact to the edge of whining.

His slightly older cousin sighed. “I get that, Cal.” Clark knew that if she was using his childhood nickname, he wasn’t in too much trouble. “It’s just, I mean, I was planning to look for a renter from some student here at the college. I’d already signed up on the campus housing list.”

She could picture him, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face, burning the midnight oil at his tiny desk at the Daily Planet. “I’m sorry Kara, it’s just that you came right to mind when Cat mentioned she was moving. You’ll like her, Kar. She’s kind of in a tough spot. With the baby and all…”

This time, Kara actually held her cell phone away from her face and stared at Clark’s contact photo in exasperation. “A what?! Dude, I’m pretty sure that’s called burying the lede. Cal…”

“It’s also called dramatic buildup. Look, she really needs a fresh start, for her and the little guy - he’s so cute, Kara! You’ve got that extra space, and are totally good with kids, and I trust you. She needs to get out of Metropolis. Please.”

There was an oddly pleading note in Clark’s voice that made Kara wonder. “Um, cuz - this isn’t, I’m not judging or anything, but..is this woman…is the baby…”

All she could hear for a moment was coughing. “NO. I mean, no. Cat’s a friend, but not that kind of friend. Sheesh. We met when she started interning at the Planet. She’s so smart and kind of snarky, and a really, really good writer. I think you’ll get along well.”

Kara, as her family knew, had a generous heart and a not-so-secret soft spot for babies. Plus, she really did need a renter for the extra side of her apartment now that her friend Winn had moved in with his boyfriend. “Fine. But if she turns out to be some pyromaniac with a penchant for stealing ice cream, or the baby is the second coming of Beelzebub…”

Clark laughed. “I know, it’s all on me. I’ve never noticed a fixation with fire, and she’s kind of on the petite side, so I think your insurance and dessert obsession are both safe. She’s driving out west with the baby, left a few days ago, so it’s not set in stone, but I think she’ll be there tomorrow.”

“What would you have done if I’d said no, Clark?” Kara was a little disconcerted, and oddly worried for this woman she hadn't even met.

“I didn’t think you would, Kar. And I sort of already told her….,” he trailed off sheepishly.

Taking off her own glasses and rubbing her eyes this time, Kara reprimanded him. “Clark! Not cool, man. We need to have a little chat about boundaries. But now, I need to get ready for my new baby boarder.”

\---====

Late the next afternoon, Kara had just gotten dressed from her post-practice shower when the doorbell rang. She skidded to a stop down the entryway hall and opened the front door.

Before her stood a slight woman, with shoulder length honey blonde hair. She wore yoga pants and a t-shirt, along with expensive looking sneakers and sunglasses, and a small backpack. In her arms laid a baby-sized lump, covered with a light blanket presumably as protection from the July sun.

“Hi, I’m Cat Grant. You must be Keira. Clark said you’d be expecting me.”

Looking back to that moment, Kara tried to be honest with herself about her first impressions of Cat Grant, without smudging the lens of memory with all of their subsequent interactions. It was tricky. But what Kara thought she recalled was that a) Cat was tiny, b) she was mysteriously managing not to sweat buckets in the ridiculous, sweltering heat, c) she looked about Kara’s age, and d) Cat got her name wrong.

“Yes, yes, please come in.” Kara gestured, stepping aside so the newcomer could enter. Before shutting the door, Kara noted a Honda sedan now parked outside next to Kara’s huge SUV, showing the signs of a long and dusty trip.

“Thank you,” Cat walked further into the home and perched her sunglasses atop her head, and gently pulled the blanket away from the baby’s face once they were in the coolness of the air conditioning. “And this is Adam.”

As she turned, Kara got her first full-face glimpses of the Grants. Hyper-aware hazel eyes had been covered by the aviators, and pinned Kara with an intensity that made her feel like the new kid in class. Quickly glancing down at the hopefully less-intimidating Adam, she tried not to melt. His cherubic face was perfectly at ease, rosy cheeks and a hint of his mother’s nose. A tiny fringe of dark curls were visible at the top of his head.

“It’s nice to meet you both, I’m glad you’re here. He's adorable. And, um, it’s Kara.”

Cat raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Your cousin seemed pretty definite it was Keira.”

Kara stood flummoxed for a second - she DID know how to say her own name - before she caught the tiniest hint of a mischievous twitch on those prominent lips. Oh. Surprised, she chuckled. “Yep, I’m pretty sure. Let me show you to your rooms, and then I can help you bring in your stuff if you want.”

The house was set up as an unusual floor plan, it was basically like two separate duplexes mushed together as one home. Kara’s parents Alura and Joel purchased the modest one story when they secured teaching positions at National City University (NCU). It was the first home Kara knew, and the home she was raised in until the accident that tore their family apart. After her parents died, Kara went to live with her aunt and uncle in Midvale, and the trustee of the estate rented out the home until Kara began her own studies at NCU years later.

Kara led the way into their new home as Cat and Adam followed - and into the different life for all three of them that unwittingly awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be what it was. Instead of just following my prompt, I seem to have created a National City University AU.
> 
> No babies, volleyball statistics, or university teaching standards were harmed in the writing thereof.
> 
> Please feel free to drop in at Tumblr: jbthegift


End file.
